Field of the Invention
One more or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a link device and, more particularly, to a locking link device.
Description of Related Art
Conventional security link devices are well known and have been in use for a number of years. Regrettably, most known security link devices are actually only link devices with no security. That is, the link device itself requires the use of an additional padlock (e.g., a cylindrical hidden shackle padlock, etc.) to actually become a “security” link device, with the padlock securing or locking a connection of a securing element such as a chain with the link device. Otherwise, without the padlock the link device is simply a very heavy, useless, unsecure linking mechanism.
The must-have requirement of an additional padlock to secure a connection of a link member such as chain with the link device is very cumbersome, compounds the problem in terms of weight (of link device plus the weight of the padlock), and complicated in terms of handling a very heavy combination link/padlock to lock and unlock a securing member such as a chain. For example, the padlock must always be manually mounted and locked onto link device to lock securing member and then manually unlocked and dismounted from link device to allow securing member to be released from the link device. More specifically, users must hold the entire locked unit in one hand and use their other hand for a key to unlock the padlock. Thereafter, the users must then physically remove and detach the padlock from the link device. This is generally done with both hands where one hand holds the padlock and the other is held onto the link device. This is especially true if the padlock is a cylindrical hidden shackle padlock where both the padlock and the link device are bulky and heavy. Afterwards, while holding onto the heavy padlock (now detached), users must then unlink the securing member (such as a heavy chain) from the link device with their other free hand. Still while holding onto the heavy padlock users must then open a gate or other closure that was secured by the link and padlock devices.
Unfortunately, the locking process is as cumbersome as the described unlocking process where a user must first link both ends of the securing member with the link device, then with both hands properly align and orient the padlock with the link device (due to heavy weights of both), thereafter, hold both with one hand and use a key with a free hand to lock securing member with link device. Accordingly, each device (link device or padlock) on its own is difficult and cumbersome to use, with difficulty and cumbersomeness compounded when used together to lock a securing member.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current link devices mentioned above, a need exists for a true security link that would actually lock a securing member without the use of a separate lock device and further, not be cumbersome to operate.